Flor de los sentimientos ocultos I
by akanita-tendo
Summary: Que es lo que pasaria si Ranma y Akane ya han declarado sus sentimientos pero tienen uno en comun para nada inocente y algo proboca sacarlo a la luz... no apto para menores de edad
1. Chapter 1

Flor de los sentimientos ocultos

(…..)

(La tenue luz de la luna ilumino la habitación, mañana comenzara un nuevo día todos dormían a acepción de dos almas)

-Genma ternemos que hacer algo o nuestras escuelas o no se unirán nunca a este paso, y quien vera el bien del dojo-(dijo el señor Tendo con mucha preocupación)

-algo debemos de hacer Tendo se imagina a dónde iremos mi hijo y yo ni pensarlo-(murmuro el hombre de alado)

(Ambos amigos interrumpieron su juego para poder pensar más claro)

- si ya se esto es lo que debemos de hacer Tendo escuche muy bien…..

- ho… ya veo, que magnífica idea me parece perfecto Saotome no fallara pronto tendremos boda y un heredero-(murmuro con felicidad)

- esta gran idea debemos de festejarla con un brindis de sake-(canturreo el hombre)

- pero que gran idea ha tenido Saotome-(ambos hombres empezaron a reír escandalosamente)

- papá, tío Genma vallan a dormir mañana terminaran de celebrar-

- Si Kasumi-(murmuraron ambos con un poco de pena)

_a la mañana siguiente_

-Akane eres tú?

-si Kasumi

-podrías despertar a Ranma por favor y decirle que baje a desayunar

-que fastidio ¿por qué yo? –(al ver la cara de desaprobación de su hermana mayor simple mente contesto) - si Kasumi en un momento despierto al baka de Ranma

(Akane toca la puerta pero solo como respuesta oye los ronquidos de Ranma a si que decide entrar) "que pacifico se ve durmiendo me acercare un poco más" -Ranma despierta Kasumi nos espera con el desayuno-

-mmm

-Ranma me escuchas "se ve tan lindo lástima que es solo cuando duerme" (Akane se entretuvo observando que no se dio cuenta cuando despertó)

-Akane que tanto me miras y que haces aquí

-yo mirar a una baka como tú, si ya quisieras solo vine a despertarte Kasumi nos espera con el desayuno (azota la puerta)

- buenos días Ranma

- buenos días y los demás

- papá, tío Genma y el maestro se fueron a entrenar Nabiki fue temprano a la escuela para hacer unos negocios y Akane está en su cuarto

– Que raro se fueron a entrenar sin mi"de seguro fueron por ropa intima del viejo libidinoso" y donde es la convención de ropa intima

-mmm no lo recuerdo ha si a china (Ranma se atraganto con un bocado de arroz)

- Quuuueeeeee! Y porque no me llevaron, maldito viejo iré con ellos debo de alcanzarlos

- no creo que los alcances se fueron anoche

-"diablos eso explica del porque dormí muy bien"

**Flash back**

-papá tío Genma ya vallan a dormir mañana terminaran su celebración

- Si Kasumi

(15 minutos después)

-Kasumi hija saldremos a un entrenamiento, partiremos a china, en una hora sale el avión, mañana por la mañana avisa a la familia no se debe de enterarse nadie hasta la mañana

-si papá

**Fin del flash back **

-se fueron en avión!

-ya me voy Kasumi

- espérame, Akane tu sabias que nuestros padres se fueron con el maestro ha entrenar a China

-si ¿porque?

-¡¿y por que no me dijiste nada!

-¡por me acabo de enterar! Kasumi me lo dijo después de que te fui a levantar

-Maestro esta seguro de que la flor se encuentra arriba de la montaña

-claro Soun, Genma; es la mejor o más bien la única idea que has tenido, los ayudare por qué no soporto ver a akanita sufrir por ese Ranma y sus otras prometidas, a y porque me prometieron fotos de Ranma y Akane con ropa muy bonita

-si maestro pero por favor ayúdenos

En la escuela

-Saotome me podría decir que fue lo ultimo que dije

-heeee

-me podría hacer el favor de ¡salir del salón Saotome!

-lo que me faltaba tener que salir a agarrar estos baldes de agua

(el timbre suena indicando que han terminado las clases por hoy)

-nos vamos Ranma

-claro

-Aun sigues enojado

- no pero no se por que diablos se fueron sin mi

-ya no te no tiene caso pensar en eso (Akane sonríe y Ranma al ver su sonrisa no puede hacer otra cosa más que olvidar de momento lo ocurrido)

-vamos perezosos si de verdad quieren unir sus escuelas s sigan adelante

- si maestro, por nuestras escuelas, por el dojo vamos!

-pero maestro cuanto falta estamos agotados

-pues si no hubieran comido he instalado la tienda para dormir por el cansancio del viaje, ha y no se hubieran acabado el sake, quizás ya hubiéramos llegado a la montaña

-Tendo, técnica del tigre caído

-perdón maestro perdón, perdónenos!-murmuraron ambos patriarcas de familia

-Ya llegamos –murmuraron ambos

-como les fue ya casi esta lista la cena-hablo con cautela la hermana mayor

-bien Kasumi gracias y Nabiki?-dijo Akane

– está en su alcoba, preparando las maletas-contesto Kasumi

-maletas ha donde va?-pregunto su hermana con interés

- eso no es de tu incumbencia si quieres saber son cien yens-le contesto Nabiki

– que estás loca haz lo que quieras-dijo Akane

- Nabiki ira con sus amigas a un manantial a las afueras de la ciudad-hablo con toda calma Kasumi

- si ya que papá, el tío y el maestro se fueron yo me iré a descansar con mis amigas cortesía de Kuno (una bocina la interrumpe) bueno la limosina ya está aquí adiós, nos vemos el domingo

-Valla Nabiki como puede abusar de los demás, pobre Kuno-Akane murmura sin prestar demaciada atención

-¡pobre Kuno! Que estás loca defiendes a ese que cada oportunidad que tiene va corriendo diciendo ¡Akane mi amor! o te reta par salir con el definitivamente estas loca Akane-murmuro su prometido

A-No, solo me refería a que mi hermana se aprovecha de el; ha ya veo lo que pasa es que estas celoso (la últimas palabras las dijo cantando, con un brillo especial…. tal vez con un poco de esperanza)

R- que yo celoso de una niña fea, poco femenina, cuerpo de ladrillo, marimacho….

(un gran golpe con su mazo mando a volar a el chico de la trenza, mientras la cara de la chica cambia drásticamente a una mas apagada)

A-eres un tonto -murmuro la chica por lo bajo con la cabeza gacha y su cara con un tono rojizo por la furia que había provocado cierto chico de trenza y ojos como el mar tan profundos y encantadores que solo con una mirada te manda a un mundo diferente-

K- la cena esta lista y Ranma?

A-ha me dijo que no quería cenar

K- que raro-murmuro pero se fue a la cocina

R-mujeres quien las entiende…. Yo celoso de esa marimacho pechos planos por favor….-hablo con un tono que cualquiera que lo oyera no le creería ni media palabra ya que su cara no daba ten tapie a pensar en que fuera verdad, su mirada y la gran sonrisa en su rostro decía todo lo contrario- ya es muy tarde, estará durmiendo? "ya sé iré a ver si ya se durmió" (y así el chico se dirigió a su habitación justo frente la ventana)"ha es tan bella cuando duerme"; que como puedo pensar eso, porque se moverá tanto tendrá acaso una pesadilla… lo mejor será que entre, que bueno que dejo abierta la ventana"

-Ranma…..

-¿se abra despertado? (Murmuro un poco preocupado pues si la chica se despertó ara seguro el seria hombre muerto pero en ese momento Akane se mueve para cambiar su posición en una más cómoda aunque su seño fruncido no lo reflejara) te ves tan linda así, de hecho siempre te ves linda

-te odio eres un tonto por qué no quisiste probar mi comida, porque siempre me insultas por qué? Será porque no soy bonita ni femenina, un poco torpe, mala cocinera y no tengo un cuerpazo como tus otras prometidas es por eso qué prefieres a Ukyo y Shampoo (en cuanto Akane pronunciaba esas palabras caían dos pequeñas gotas por sus mejillas, mientras Ranma sentía un hueco en el corazón al saber lo mucho que le dañaban sus palabras y a aun más el sabiendo que todo era mentira)

-Akane yo todo lo que dije no es verdad, bueno solo algunas cosas pero no importa porque yo te quiero tal y como eres (Akane cambio su semblante y se durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro)-no puedo creer que se creyera realmente las cosas que le digo, debería de saber que es la única siempre la defiendo y obedezco tratare de demostrarle mi amor

-que hermoso día, dormí muy bien, ojala mi sueño se haga realidad saldré a dar un paseo

- hola hermanita te ves muy bien, ¿vas a salir con Ranma?

-Que!No! Saldré sola porque creen todos en esta casa que todo gira en torno a Ranma

- está bien Akane, no es para tanto, porque mejor no vas a despertar a Ranma y le dices que el desayuno está listo

-ha porque yo!

-por favor Akane además es u prometido deberían de llevarse mejor

–está bien (toc,toc…toc.)"estará durmiendo"-Ranma despierta Kasumi nos espera con el desayuno

-….

-será mejor que despierte "se ve tan lindo cuando duerme"-(Akane se acerca y lo mueve mientras le dice) Ranma despierta Kasumi nos espera con el desayuno

-Akane yo…yo te -gira su cuerpo y choca con algo que lo hace despertar pues el aroma le era tan agradable y familiar que le pasaba el dormir en segundo plano- Akane…que ases aquí -pregunta un poco asustado pues aun que le agrade la idea teme haber dicho algo ya que sabe que habla en sueños o aun peor que Akane fue a verlo porque se sintiera mal-

-Akane un poco molesta por la actitud de Ranma ya que cree que es porque lo primero que vio fue ella, más no sabe que los pensamientos del joven van en sentido contrario a los de ella a si que contesta un poco rudo, la amabilidad y hasta el cariño se avían esfumado de su ser para solo dejar a la impulsiva y un poco violenta actitud de la chica- solo vine porque Kasumi me mando, el desayuno está listo

- muy bien vamos "será mejor que no le diga nada, una palabra y me manda volando y ayer no cene nada"(Ranma se levanta de su futon y se dirige a la puerta)

-(Akane con un tono carmín en su rostro detiene a Ranma)-Ranma piensas ir a si, no piensa cambiarte

-he porque lo dices (Ranma baja la mirada para poder observar que se encuentra en calzoncillos y no tiene nada en la parte superior de pronto su rostro adquiere el color de una fresa) he si en un momento bajo

(de pronto vemos en el comedor a la mayor de las Tendo poniendo se un abrigo y en la mesa un recipiente con comida para llevar quizás para el Dr. Ya que desde hace más de 2 meses el Dr. Y Kasumi se frecuentan mas seguido, han mejorado su relación ahora el Dr. Puede estar en la misma habitación que Kasumi y no romper más de 5 cosas, ya a Betty no la saca a pasear en la espalda por el parque de Nerima y aunque se comporta mejor aun la gente en cuanto ve a Kasumi llagar se alejan del consultorio)

-Kasumi vas a salir" no se para que le pregunto si ya se la respuesta"

-a si es voy a dejarle comida a el Dr. Es su favorita, por cierto hay suficiente comida para la cena., hasta pronto

-Es que no vendrás para la comida

-no lo se es que a beses el Dr. Es muy divertido

-Esta bien diviértete (Kasumi se despide y sale del dojo en dirección al consultorio del Dr. Tofu)

-Buenos días… y Kasumi?

-buenos días Kasumi salió a ver al Dr. Tofu, se ve que el día esta hermoso no lo crees? (Akane le dice mientras sonríe)

-he… "pero no tanto comparada con tígo, definitivamente con ese vestido se ve realmente bien y mas aun cuando sonríe"

-Ranma en que tanto piensas?

- he … en nada, nada porque no almorzamos?

(Akane sirve los tazones de arroz con vegetales y un silencio nada incomodo los envuelve)

(en ese momento pero en otro lugar, justo en las montañas más peligrosas de china se puede ver a un hombre , un panda y un anciano en sus hombros)

-vamos flojos, no sé cómo puedo tener discípulos tan torpes como ustedes, a este ritmo Akane y Ranma se casaran a dentro de veinte años mas (vemos a un panda mostrando un cartel con la leyenda de: ni que lo diga maestro

- vamos Genma por el dojo

- Genma, Soun recuerden que no pueden toma la flor si piensas en ustedes mismos

-estuvo muy rico, te toca levantar la mesa… "de seguro se enoja, pero no pierdo nada en decirle al fin y al cabo yo lo iba a hacer"

- Quueee porque yo! (Akane sonríe) está bien

-"valla no creí que lo hiciera, mejor, me voy antes de que cambie de opinión"

-a dónde vas Akane?

-he yo solo a dar una vuelta al parque, por qué quieres ir

-yo ir con una niña fea y boba como tú no gracias

-eres un tonto -y de una patada sale volando sin dirección un chico de ropas chinas; Akane se dirige al parque un poco molesta por lo que dijo el tonto de su prometido- baka solo pudo decir que no y ya

-"lo mejor será que la siga le podría pasar algo o alguien puede que intente atacarla o secuestrarla la seguiré pero con cuidado de que no me vea; si me ve seguro y me manda a volar otra vez"

-Akane se dirigió a la heladería y después se dirigió a un árbol que daba frente al lago, mientras secretamente un chico de trenza la espiaba-

-no se porque dije eso simple mente se me salió la verdad me gustaría estar con ella y disfrutar de su compañía en esta linda tarde "o no ya se va no hice lo que me pidió y si ve que no lo hice se va a enojar con migo debo de apurarme para hacerlo antes de que llegue"

(En el dojo podemos ver a un chico apurando a lavar los trastes del desayuno, mientras una chica de cabello azulado se dirige al dojo con bastante calma)

-listo otro poco y me encuentra "me iré para el dojo y así creerá que este sudor es porque estuve practicando"

-ya vine

(Ranma sale con su toalla en el cuello por la puerta que comunica la casa con el dojo)

-"que desvergonzada ya es muy tarde y apenas se le ocurre venir, claro que sabía que estaba bien pero ella no sabía que la esta espiando; así que no tenia porque tardarse demasiado" – qué hora es esta de llegar Akane ya es muy tarde y es casi la hora de la cena

-Ra…Ranma -Akane estaba completamente alagada de que Ranma se preocupara de ella- te preocupaste por mi?

-he… si -inconscientemente se acerco a ella y al verla a los ojos se pudo percatar del rubor que tenía su prometida con el atardecer reflejado en su cara se veía realmente radiante a sí que él no fue consciente de lo que su corazón estaba por declarar a la chica- como no iba estar preocupado por ti Akane si algo te pasa no se dé que sería capaz, sin ti mi mundo no es nada.

-Akane creía que era un sueño uno muy bello esta para ella era algo imposible eso no podría ser cierto de seguro ella le diría que piensa lo mismo y él se reiría de ella diciendo que como se lo pudo creer que él jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella debía de cerciorase antes de que no fuera una broma de el-

-Ranma lo que dices es verdad?, yo..yo no

- está bien entiendo no tiene que decir nada "pero que tonto como le pude decir eso en que estaba pensando" –el chico se paro con una gran tristeza en su interior ya que mal interpreto la frase que la chica dijo a medias ya que ella no fue capaz de decirla completamente el miedo y la inseguridad eran más grandes-

-espera no es lo que crees –pero fue demasiado tarde el ya se había ido y su voz fue silenciada por la de su hermana mayor.

-hola ya vine

-hola Kasumi que descanses me voy a dormir hasta mañana Kasumi

-Akane por cierto mañana deberán de comprar comida porque acompañare la Dr. Tofu con su mamá

-Si Kasumi no te preocupes hasta mañana

(RING..RING…RING)

-si casa de la familia Tendo, a hola Dr.….si no hay cuidado que descanse adiós

-porque será que me dijo eso de seguro que le gusta Rioga o ese tonto de Kuno o tal vez se decidió por Shinosuke hablare con ella mañana y si es necesario romperé el compromiso siempre y cuando ella este feliz.

-Ranma no puedo creer que lo que me dijiste sea verdad aun no me lo creo, debo de hablar con Ranma mañana de seguro cree que me gusta otro.

A la mañana siguiente

-buenos días

- buenos días Kasumi y Akane

-aun no despierta Ranma, podrías ir por favor a despertarla

-si

-Ranma se dirige a toda prisa a las escaleras y choca con alguien al darse cuenta de que es Akane la abraza para que no se lastime pero con el impulso ambos se resbalan por las escaleras, se quedaron mudos no sabían que decir solo se ven a los ojos ya que sus rostros estaban muy cerca sus alientos se mesclaban formando un delicioso aroma, ambos experimentaban cosas nuevas por un momento se olvidaron de todo cada vez la distancia entre ellos era menos a tan solo unos cuantos centímetros de su objetivo unas palabras los sacaron del estado en el que se encontraban-

-Akane Ranma deberían esperar hasta que estén casados

-Kasumi como se te ocurre esto solo fue un accidente además yo no me casare con Ranma porque no hay ni abra nada -de nuevo el orgullo Salió a flote y Akane hablo sin antes meditar lo que decía, mientras tanto podemos ver a un chico muriendo por dentro al oír las cosas que dijo- "que tonta de seguro ahora si va pensar que no lo quiero"

R-pues lo mismo digo quien quisiera algo con alguien como tú

(Kasumi ya los había dejado y los chicos se fueron en sentidos opuestos ambos indignados por los comentarios del otro)

-creo que debo de entrenar es lo único que me sacara de la mente a Akane (Ranma se dirige al dojo, mientras tanto…)

-nada mas relajante que partir uno cuantos ladrillos "ahora que haré de seguro Ranma pensara que en verdad no lo quiero por lo que dije en la mañana pero es que simple mente lo dije sin pensar, en cuanto termine de esto lo iré a buscar y le diré lo que siento de verdad y no me importa que no me quiera oír lo obligare pero ahora necesito estar sola"

-que ases aquí…. Que no ves que estoy entrenando?

-si…. y eso que yo también vine a entrenar

-pues yo aun no termino a si que…

-no me importa yo no me ir además el dojo es lo suficiente grande como para que estemos los dos aquí a si que si tú quieres te puedes ir porque yo no me iré

si pues yo tampoco me iré

-bien

-bien

-los dos entrenaron en extremos opuestos pero poco a poco se fueron acercando si siquiera notarlo estaban demasiado cerca…-

-haaa

-estas bien?

-el pelinegro con su gran habilidad detuvo a la chica antes queque su cuerpo se posara en el piso de madera -

A-si gra…gracias –saber que dos fuertes y grandes manos la tenían por la cintura era algo que alteraba sus nervios pero al saber que eran de la persona a quien ama la dejaba como una completa boba-

-los dos jóvenes estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos el uno del otro, poco a poco se fueron separando en contra de su voluntad ya que ninguno por dentro deseaba hacerlo-

A-"diablos es el momento para decirle la verdad"-Ranma debes de saber que lo que dije antes no es verdad yo... bueno veras ayer yo creí que tú me estabas bromeando pero al ver que no me quede en shock y no pude decirte lo que en verdad siento –

-Ranma al pensar que lo rechazaría ya que ayer no pudo decírselo abiertamente la interrumpió con una voz dura-

-no te preocupes lo entendí a la perfección ayer no es necesario que lo repitas –los ojos de Ranma denotaban una tristeza muy grande y poco se iba retirando de el dojo hasta que alguien se poso en la entrada impidiéndole la salida-pero que…

-escúchame Saotome, no te marcharas hasta que yo termine de hablar y la decisión que tú tomes la aceptare pero antes tienes que oírme –Ranma solo se quedo callado sabía que tenía que oírla pues la manera en la que se posiciono en la entrada antes que él era algo para temer ya que ni siquiera la pudo percibir en tal acto-cuando anoche tu me dijiste esas palabras creí que era otra de tus bromas y me quede completamente anonadada en ese momento no te pude responder y cuando menos me di cuenta ya era tarde, pero no lo suficiente y bueno lo que yo te quiero decir es que yo también siento lo mismo, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti.

-¿estás hablando en serio?

-jamás hable más en serio baka

-no era una típica declaración pero al fin y al cabo ellos no eran una típica pareja, ambos se sentían felices y plenos de que fueran correspondidos pero estaban confundidos del paso que deberían de tomar –

-bu…bueno tu ya sabes lo que yo siento por ti

-no me importaría escucharlo de nuevo

- Ranma y Akane ya esta lista la comida

-puedes ir a mi alcoba después de la comida si…si quieres

-ahí estaré... es decir si no te molesta

-no! …si no te molesta a ti claro

-Ranma, Akane a comer

-ya vamos – y a si los chicos se dirigieron al comedor con la pequeña promesa de que se encontrarían en la alcoba de Akane terminando la misma

-Ranma, Akane quiero hablar con un ustedes antes-murmuro Kasumi

-dinos hermana-

-bien hablo Nabiki y me dijo que regresara el Viernes por la mañana pero no es lo único que les quería decir yo les quería pedir un par de favores si bien saben que me encantaría ir con el doctor Tofú a visitar a su madre pues para que pueda ir me gustaría que por favor no se pelen tanto ya que no quiero ver que cuando vuelva yo, Nabiki o bien nuestros padres no encontremos el dojo (ambos chicos asintieron) y bien el favor más grande que les quiero pedir es este bien si no lo quieren hacer no hay problema todo lo que les he pedido lo pueden dejar bien la mamá de mi amiga se enfermo la pobre y es por eso que la tiene que ir a cuidar por un par de días pero no puede llevar a su bebe ya que es muy peligrosa ´para su edad pues igual puede contraer la enfermedad y como es muy pequeño podría llegar incluso a morir por eso me lo a encargado a mi pero como bien saben que ya había quedado con el doctor para ir con el y por eso les quera pedir si podrían ustedes cuidar al bebe solo serian dos días pero si no pueden no se preocupen k yo me quedare y le cancelare al doctor tofu

(al ver que esto era muy importante para Kasumi muy complicado para ellos Akane hablo)

-deja que lo pensemos Kasumi

(Ambos se separan de la mesa y se colocan en la entrada que la comunica con el estanque y murmuran por lo bajo para a si no ser escuchados)

-no, ni loco Akane yo no quiero cuidar un bebe

-vamos Ranma piénsalo estaremos completamente solos, Nabiki llegara hasta el viernes, nuestros padres y el maestro tardaran aun mas en regresar, Ukyo y Shampoo tardaran una semana en la convención de comida y si Kasumi se va ella regresaría hasta el próximo domingo además tú podrías cocinar además es solo un bebe que podría pasar

-Si tienes razón Akane es solo un bebe y estaremos solos sin nadie que nos moleste

-aceptamos- ambos lo dijeron con mucha seguridad en su voz

Espero les haya gustado y gracias si aun siguen leyendo esta parte quiero decirles muchas gracias a ustedes por leer mi primer fic espero no sea el ultimo este fic se llevara en dos o tres capítulos aun este en proceso pero no tardeare mucho en continuarlo si quieren contactarme para responder cualquier pregunta sugerencia y/o reclamo la pueden mandar a Ranma&Akane-clb( ) por cierto en mis fics siempre se trataran de Ranma & Akane sin bien empieza con otra pareja siempre terminaran juntos ok

También pueden seguir mi pagina en Facebook Mi Mundo Es Ranma ½ en donde encontraran muchos juegos y noticias de este gran manga Ranma 1/2


	2. Chapter 2

Flor de los sentimientos ocultos

Capitulo 2

Un día con Kotaro

-muchas gracias chicos su mamá me dejo una lista con las cosas que puede comer que se encuentra en el refrigerador el bebe y sus cosas se encuentran en tu habitación Akane recuerden entibiar la leche les deje comida seguro les alcanzara hasta mañana después tendrán que comprar comida -

-ambos se sorprendieron por el atrevimiento de Kasumi al dejar ya instalado a el bebe en la habitación pero los golpes en la puerta llamando los sorprendieron mas ya que sabían de quien se trataba-

-Kasumi se despido rápidamente pero aun así sin dejar de sonreír se dirigió a la puerta y les deseo lo mejor y que por favor no se pelearan

-muy bien qué te parece si vamos a ver al bebe Ranma

-más bien yo pensaba en otra cosa Akane –en ese momento la toma por los hombros con una actitud firme a un que por dentro este temblando poco a poco se acerca y la distancia se acorta cada vez más sus labios están a punto de rosarse ambos están tan rojos como un jitomate en este momento un llanto los saca de su acción-

-ho no puede ser-

-no te quejes mejor vamos a ver al bebe-

-al entrar a la habitación se sorprendieron de encontrar el moisés instalado-valla-pero al acercarse pudieron ver al bebe tenia la piel tan blanca como la de Akane y el color de pelo era de un negro como la noche, Akane lo tomo en brazos y trato de consolarlo- ya, ya Kotaro todo estará bien- no paso mucho tiempo y Kotaro dejo de llorar abrió sus ojitos y eran de un color azul obscuro tenia tanos rasgos de ellos que cualquiera que no los conociera diría que era su hijo ambos decidieron que lo mejor era dormir a si que Ranma se retiro con intención de descansar, mientras Akane recostaba a Kotaro en el moisés pero comenzó a llorar por lo que lo tomo rápidamente para parar el llanto y se dirigió a la cocina y ver si encontraba alguna indicación y va despacio pues no se veía nada de repente choco con algo y sintió como s caería así que solo tomo fuerte a Kotaro y espero el golpe pero cayó en algo blando y familiar que….-

-que haces despierta

-yo baje a ver que dice la nota del refrigerador por qué no logro dormir a Kotaro

-vienes con el niño en que piensas te imaginas si no estuviera de seguro tu y el bebe se lastimarían boba

-pues si no hubieras estado de seguro yo ni hubiera chocado con nada o con alguien baka-

-la situación se estaba tensando pero una risita los saco de su mini pelea-

Mira tal parece que le gusta-hablo con calma y un poco de diversión por lo antes hablado se paro y se dirigió a la cocina

Si tienes razón-contesto de igual modo siguiéndola

-así es que solo necesita un poco de leche he

-yo la prepararé


End file.
